When using multiple arcs, such as an automatic welding process having tandem arranged electrodes, it has become common practice to use a separate power source for each electrode used to create an arc for the welding process. Such system and method is expensive and involves substantial space and weight, especially when the power sources must be moved around a pipe during the welding operation. To reduce the cost and weight for automatic welding with two or more arcs, a single power source has been suggested where a choke mounted interior of the power source limits the amount of current flow, especially when one of the arcs is inadvertently shorted. This solves the excessive current problem; however, there is a more basic problem. When there is a short circuit of one arc, all current from the power source to the choke is directed to the electrode that is short circuited. Consequently, the arc or arcs associated with the other electrodes are extinguished and must be restarted when the short circuit is cleared. To alleviate this problem, often the tandem electrode arrangement is operated in a spray mode to minimize inadvertent short circuits and, thus, eliminates the problem of a short circuit in one arc extinguishing the other arcs. This solution to the problem drastically reduces the versatility of the welding operation using tandem electrodes in an automatic welding process.